


Insatiable

by Darklings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Consensual, Curious Dean, Dean/OMC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, First Time, Hunter - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Oral, Piss, Sexual Encounter, Stranger - Freeform, self-realization, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklings/pseuds/Darklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in curiosity. Then he felt the urge to try. Now that he's tasted some, experienced it personally, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write Dean having consensual sexual encounter with an unnamed male. Just to try being with a male. It's short but I hope you have fun reading. :)

**Insatiable**

Dean knew that his fascination with a certain huge anatomy from the male population would get him in big trouble later on.

But he ignored it since he knew that no matter what happened, he would always be a ladies gentlemen.

At least that's what he had thought.

So his experiment of having sexual encounter with a male, he only took as a challenge because really, he would still crave a girl's pussy than a guy's hole anytime.

He never considered the fact that he'd like the taste of huge dick on his mouth, filling him up so good, opening his mouth wide open and making him feel like the control not on his hands would turn him the fuck on.

The muscular man he had agreed to go with after a few rounds of alcohol - after said man propositioned him for sex and wasn't the least bit discouraged when he told the man would be his first experiment in male sex - was holding his head steadily as he was now fucking his mouth with his huge meat without pause, his mouth kissing right up to his pelvis. The tip of the guy's dick touching the back of his throat.

Despite how he had gagged multiple times at the cock on his mouth at first and how he sometimes felt the need to take a huge breath as this was actually his first time... sucking cock, it feels strangely arousing.

His dick wasn't even touched yet and he could already feel it swelling on his tight jeans.

"Ugh! Your first and you're already moaning like you couldn't live without having a dick on your mouth!" The man said, grunting when his teeth grazed a little on the guy's dick.

Dean moaned, surprised to feel his lust spike at the words spoken to him even when he knew he should feel angry. The almost dirty feeling it created in him only made him hornier. The guy jerked a little in his mouth before upping his pace. He fucked his mouth, holding both his ears like handlebars and guiding his mouth with single-minded intensity.

He tried to breathe deeply through his nose and choked when the man suddenly and without warning poured his semen onto his mouth, stilling his thrust and groaning as he came while holding the back of his head securely and making sure he swallow all the cum the man dumped on his unprepared mouth.

Dean flushed darkly while still trying his best to swallow the cum on his mouth and the same time trying to push his head away from the hot meat when he realized that the intense feeling he felt earlier was enough to get him to cum too.

The guy finally pulled out and he coughed, left over cum drooling out of his mouth along with his saliva and onto the dirty floor of the guy's apartment.

As he watched the guy's semi-hard dick stand to full erect once again - a feat that made him blink rapidly - and felt that despite himself, he was getting aroused too, he came into a startling conclusion.

He liked sucking dick. He liked the way his partner felt out of control while he sucked that the other couldn't help but move faster with only his instinct to guide him.

He liked the way his mouth wrapped around the cock, how he was forced to drink all that semen when the man finally came, how he couldn't even get his head away from the huge dick he was sucking as it was held securely, forcing him to stay there, how he was being talked to like that. He liked how he was used earlier.

And it was apparently enough to make him cum untouched.

He groaned at that, furious. Because he knew himself.

He knew that he would do this again, try this again even if he try to deny it simply because it felt good than anything he had ever done before.

And that's big trouble for him.

**End~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it goes. I don't know where this came from. Sorry if it's unrealistic. Anyway, just read and enjoy.
> 
> Note: Unedited.

**Insatiable**

It's been a month already since his first experimentation in sex with a guy and he still couldn’t forget it.

It was only a blow job but it felt too intense for him. More intense than the sex he'd been having after that to forget about it.

He shouldn't have started. He shouldn't even have contemplated in trying it. His curiosity backfired on him. Now he was craving the taste on dick on his mouth, the cum pooling inside his stomach, the thickness of it flooding his mouth, the loss of control he felt at that moment.

How sick was that?

Still, he was determined to hold out. He didn't want to start again. He didn't even want to contemplate doing it again. He wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen if he did.

He would get addicted to it. He had always been a little weak in the physical pleasure he feels because as a hunter, tgey rarely feel pleasure of any kind.

Being a hunter includes geeting used to constant pain.

Thank goodness he hadn't tried the act all the way or he'd be screwed.

He wouldn't try that again.

**. . . . .**

At least that's what he had wanted.

But with this new hunt, he couldn't be picky.

He's hunting a witch that preyed on children. It seemed like someone's been taking a child's life energy for their own.

And his only clue was this Sanchez guy.

"So, wanna come with me pretty?"

Who seemed to have an interest with him. If Sam was here, he could probably use his genius intellect to find other ways to look for information, but he wasn't. He's there in his normal life, enjoying having no supernatural coming to him.

Base on the intel he had, Sanchez was connected to every children the witch preyed on. That meant he probably knew the witch.

Guess he had to go then.

**. . . . .**

"You've got such a tight throat pretty," the man grunted, pushing his considerably large meat deep in his throat. Dean choked a little at the rough thrust, making the guy groan and move rapidly, handling his head like he was only using a toy to get off.

That thought made him incredibly horny.

His jaw is already tired from being wide open for almost forever. He had already sucked Sanchez off earlier but he couldn't seem to stop. His pants was already full of jizz from coming untouched. Again.

This was getting ridiculous! 

At last, the man finally came, floodi g his mouth with that hot, creamy cum, dumping it straight ti his stomach. He had already drank another load earlier and he could actually feel his stomach bloating a little from the stupid amount of cum Sanchez releases.

He tried pulling out, but the man didn't let him. He just held onto his head, tight and secure as he just laid there on the bed while he was kneeling on the floor, head on the guy's crotch and lips kissing the other's pubic hair. He couldn't breathe that well and his throat felt full with that cock just sitting there comfortably.

"Stay there and warm my cock some more. I'm not through with you yet. God, you have such a tight throat. You'd be a perfect cock sleeve I'm sure," Sanchez babbled. Dean, despite himself, felt his cock straining inside his jeans as he was only half naked.

The cum he hadn't managed to drink earlier dribbled down his jaw and onto the floor. His hand reached towards his stomach and felt it distend just a little bit

It made his dick want to burst again for the third time.

Oh my God, he was beginning to like this, really, really like this.

There was suddenly an influx of liquid flooding his throat and making his stomach fuller than before and his eyes widened in alarm. He could actually feel his stomach getting bigger.

What...?

He heard Sanchez sigh in relief.

"Yeah, take that. You're a perfect toilet, taking my cum and piss so well. I bet you love the taste of my liquids right?" His eyes widened at that and he tried to pull back, hands frantically pushing to pull his head away but the hold on his head was secure.

Sanchez sat up and looked at him in lust. He gave the other a glare. He just grinned at him, leering and he licked his lips at the sight of him, mouth still wide open wrapped around the dick.

"Don't be so angry pretty, you look really good like this," he then stood up, dragging his head along like a rag doll, dick still spewing that disgusting piss.

He knew this guy was bad news! Why did he agree to this anyway?! He was sure he could manage without this guy’s input!

Sanchez turned to look at his naked chest and to his stomach still growing under that piss being dumped on him.

"Fuck, look at that stomach! You look several months pregnant!" He exclaimed. Dean flushed angrily, strangely aroused at the words. Fuck, something is definitely wrong with him. "It's like I'm breeding you. Damn, you'd probably be a perfect bitch, looking so much prettier with a knot on your cunt, milking your stud like you couldn't live without it,"

He's gone. The words triggered a long, hard and pleasurable climax he had ever had in his entire life.

God, he's going to hell after this, he was sure.

**. . . . .**

In the end, Sanchez hadn't managed to fuck him, not without trying. He tried to force his dick in him and that's when he finally snapped and decided enough was enough. It was a little hard to move that efficiently with a distended stomach, especially when he could actually _feel_ the liquids inside him sloshing around and he felt like vomiting every time he moved, but he managed.

Threatening to cut off his dick, the guy immediately began singing that the witch was someone he just helped with by giving her kids while she provide him with pretty guys for his hobby of getting them to be a bitch for his dog Bruno, liked seeing them screaming in pain but in the end wanting the knot inside them after being fucked for several months, getting addicted with the feeling of fullness and coming for more to him and letting him rent them to others as long as they get to be knotted by Bruno.

The witch apparently helps him break the mind of his bitches and get their bodies to want the knot of only that dog. It’s a mutual benefit he said. He apparently also planned for him to be a part of his bitches, only no one gets to rent him coz he’s too pretty for others. Sanchez wanted him to be hung up on Bruno’s knot always.

He killed the him, disposed the body and erased all evidence he was ever there. It wasn’t hard since he’d been doing it before.

He killed the witch with difficulty. She died, but not before hitting him with something he didn’t know.

Then the dreams of being knotted started.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Should I add more?


End file.
